Darkness Dragon Emperor
by Destributor
Summary: Alucard fought agaist Ophis and is now in the verge of death his last wish is to pass his memories and powers to someone that moment he finds a suitable host for his memories and powers the said host is Issei Hyodo a boy not older then 7 years.How will Issei use this unusal gift? Rated M for Violence/Brutality/Lemons/Killing Posible Harem
1. The mighty BIO

**Name** : Issei Hyodo

 **Age** : 17

 **Personality** : Sadistic, Arrogant, Proud, Battle Maniac, Friendly(unless you piss him off), Brutal, Smart,Respectless, Blood thristy

 **Likes** : fighting strong opponents, Blood (Especialy Virgin Blood doesn't matter from wich fraction) Destruction, Killing, Darkness

 **Dislikes** : Weaklings, Perverts, Nazis, The Vatican, Humanity (in general allthought he doesn't show it often)

 **Nicknames** : The Nightmare of the Supernatural, True Vampire, Gods Nightmare, Nightmare, Darkness Master, Darknees Dragon Emperor

 **Powers** : Issei Has 3 Seals each seal allows him to releash a certain amount of power. He's also the Host of Draig the Welsh Dragon

Unlocking the 3rd seal allows him to use he's speed and strength

Unlocking the 2nd seal allows him to use he's Shadows

Unlocking the 1st seal allows him to use he's full power

Using Level 0 allows him to releesh all the lives he has consumed

As the Host of the Boosted Gear a mid tear Longinus with power to mach or even kill a God he can use the Balance Breaker and the Jugernaut Drive (he has already enougth power as he is the reincarnation of Alucard or to be more acurite the Host of his powers and memories) but istead of dobling his power the Boosted Gear quadriple his power

 **Apiriance** : Issei is 6.1ft tall muscular his muschels were riped of (imagine Bane from the Batman movies) had jet black hair that reached to his shoulders his right eye is Blood red while his left is jet black and represented Drakness and Death. Issei wears either Black colored Crimson Red colored outfits but he mostly whears Black Colored Jeans a Crimson Red T-Shirt with two simple words that were black colored ''Distaction and Death a leather Jacket Crison Red Shoes with black strikes


	2. The Begining

wyatt1mesteth: Don't worry I don't plan on having him join a fraction he will be a fraction on his own allthought he will help the devils for a certain amount of time he will not side with them he will stay neutral to the 3 biblical fractions and the others as long as they don't piss him of if they pass that point then their FUCKED Literaly. And Akeno will NOT BE IN THE HAREM cause I don't plan on having her in the harem so don't worry about it too much.

NOT THIS PLOT AGAIN : I'm always trying to improve my Grammar and spelling for the better and I'd like to know where I can improve it so thanks for pointing that warn me were I might need improment.

Vexy Minion : Don't worry Issei will not join a peerage like said he will stay neutral and he will be Brutal but he will not be very Bloodthirsty at first but later on future chapters HE WILL so be after all I gave him a bit of Alucards Personality and Bloodthirst is one of the said thigs

 **Issei: hello Autor- san it's good to see you finally began but I have a question why did you make my Perso like this?**

 **Me: Cause I can and because I was literaly bored of your Borderline Personality and behavior. Satisfied?**

 **Issei: Yes thanks for clearing that up Autor- san.**

 **Alucard: WILL THE NAZIS BE INCLUDED?**

 **Me: Yes Alucard Nazis will be included in later Chapters but you won't be Alive to eradicate them.**

 **Alucard: WHAAT ? WHY TELL ME NOW**

 **Me: Cause you'll die in the first Chapter thats why.**

 **Alucard: will my killer be strong ? REALY. TELL ME I RIGHT NOW**

 **Me: Considering that you'll die from a god a dragon god no lees I'd say she's pretty strong**

 **Issei: What's going to happen?**

 **Me: You'll find out now Shut up unless you want me to never begin in the first place.**

 **Alucard/Issei:BEGIN ALREADY WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS ok wil be quietnow can you please begin.**

 **Me: ok**

 **Desclaimer: As much as I would like I don't own Highschool DxD and Hellsing these series belong to K** **ōta Hirano** **and Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Chapter I**

Alucard Where are you going? asked a Female voice

The man Indentified as Alucard said ''I'm going for a walk Sir Integra (A.N: Integra will only be used for this dialog so she won't be used after this if you want to know how she looks ask google bout it)

WHAAAAT did you say ? Do you remember what happend the last time you went out for a walk? asked the woman now Identified as Integra

Yes I do remember clearly what happend the last time I went out for a walk I almost succeded in in doing the imposible for me to come true I almost died. and with those words Alucard disapeard in the Darkness.

 **In the Dimensional Gap**

Alucard apears in a soulless void he looks around to see clear nothingness until he detects someone and says '' whoever is out there come out now.

as said a figure apears out of a black fog it was a little girl with an emotionless look having jet black eyes and hair that reached to her hips wearing a black violet skirt with a colar with the maching colors and cross tape to keep a certain level of modesty

Who are you and what do you want from me ? asksthe girl with an emotionless voice

I'm Alucard king of the Vampires and I'm searching for a strong opponent to fight, and who you might be? asked Alucard

My name is Ophis I'm the Ouroboros Dragon God. Stated Ophis emotionless as always

Are you strong ? asked Alucard

What do you want from me Vampire ? Asked Ophis monotonicaly

A fight to the death is what I wish for now awnser my Question, Are you strong? said Alucard

Indeed I'm strong. Awnsered Ophis truefully wich caused a smirk to apear on Alucard's face and said

''FINALY I found someone strong to fight.''

''Why should I fight you Alucard ?'' asked Ophis

''don't you want to see how strong you are or do you think that you can't against me?'' asked Alicard mockingly making Ophis to roar in anger '' WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO VAMPIRE HUUUH! Oooh did I hit a nerve ? asked Alucard angering the Ouroboros Dragon God even more. ''That's it I'm gonna eradicate you from existance.'' Ophis roared in Fury wich caused Alucard to say '' finaly the let the slaughter beginn while Laughing Evily and dodging a purpel energy ray.

 **10 min later**

''Mwahahahahahaha this fight is getting more and more exiting with every second that passes.'' said Alucard while reganerating his arms and firing multiple shots at Ophis Ophis was able to dodge most of them wich caused her to be surprized because she was wounded and wasn't able to regenerate and said ''can I ask you sothing Vampire.''Shoot.''said Alucard ''Do this bullets contain Samels curse? She asked with curiosity to wich Alucard responded '' No they're not they are pure silver bullets that where blesed from the Biblical God.'' to that news Ophis responded with''I see ''.''Time to get serious. restictions 3,2,1 are lifted full power control succesfull '' said Alucard while sumoning his Hellhounds

 **30 min later**

''Don't you think it's time to end this Vampire '' said Ophis with her usual tone '' Yes it is time to end this lift restriction level 0 Soul releash succesfull'' said Alucard to wich Ophis couter was '' Devour'' a large amount of purple liquid apeard and devoured Everything followed by ''Destruction'' a big purple snake apeard biting Alucard sucking his Blood out of him making him allmost faint from Bloodloss ''before you kill me could you grand my last wish ?'' Alucard asked berily clinging to conciusness and her reply was '' if it's something within my power than yes now tell me what is you last wish?'' ''I wish to pass my powers and memories down to someone. '' very well then you have 20 min to find an accepable host. Thank you.

 **Kuoh Town Japan**

Bang ''RAN ISSEI get out of here NOW ''a Boys parents Shouted ''what's going on mama what do this people want what happent to dad? asks a boy no older than seven years with brown hair ''your dad is dead little punk now die in the name of the Major'' Bang another shots where heared

Do you want to live Boy ? asked a misterius voice

Do you want Revenge ?

Do you desire power ?

Do you wish to protect those you care about?

''Huuh what was that where did it come from? asked the boy

Expenations later now awnser my question Do yo want to live ?

'' Yes I want I want to obliverate that guy '' said the boy

Fine then give me your heart boy and I shal give you what you desire

''ok ''

Then repeat after me I Issei Hyodo ofer to Draig the Red Dragon of Domination and Heavenly Dragon my Heart in exchange for another chance at life and immense power.

the boy now identified as Issei the says ''I Issei Hyodo ofer to Draig the Red Dragon of Domination and Heavenly Dragon my Heart in exchange for another chance at life and immense power.''

This is gonna burn a little but don't worry when you wake up I'll explain

and with that the boy fell unconcius

 **In the Dimensional Gap**

''Oooh that boy shows no hesitation and is half a Dragon he'll make a fearfull force in the future interesting Ophis I found a host I'm gonna give him my memories and powers now stated Alucard

''ok here goes I Alucard the Vampire king give to you Issei Hyodo an Imortal life aswell as my powers memories and personality become my host and be strong. '' and with that Alucard began to fade away.

 **Destributor out**

 **see ya next time**


	3. Devil arc pt 1

**Guest:** Sorry but Akeno isn't in the harem cause I hate her behavior and the stupid Ara Ara atitude of hers Tiamat and Kuroka are indeed in the harem.

 **the Composcreator :** Yes it was the NAZIS who killed Issei's parents and I plan on Issei to complitely wipe them out.

 **Alucard: so this is how I die well it was a good death to my opinion.**

 **Iseei: WOW never thought that I would die in the hands of a Nazi .**

 **Me: Are you saying that you don't want to humilate them**

 **Issei: Don't put words into my mouth Autor-san**

 **Me: ok shall we start?**

 **Issei: fine by me**

 **Me: ok here we go**

 **Desclaimer: As much as I would like I don't own Highschool DxD and Hellsing these series belong to K** **ōta Hirano** **and** **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **In Issei's mindscape**

Issei stoodin a dark room and was wondering where he was '' Where am I ?'' he asked and sudenly a red Europian Dragon apeared in the room and said **''you're inside your mindscape Issei my Name is Draig.''** '' A Dragon ? wait is this some kind of dream or is it an illusion ? asked Issei in shock **''No Issei I can asure you this isn't an illusion or a sick twisted dream the Devils Angels and Fallen Angels as well as gods and other mythologies are real as well as the yokai and far more are real ! ''** said Draig in a serious tone and Issei showed a shocked face at the info he just heard . **''I'm gonna teach you everything I know about every fraction and train you in order for you to be able to Harnest your power to its fullestt in order for you to defeat the White one.''** said Draig as he finished to wich Issei respondet with '' Okay but I have one Question who's this White one is he Strong ?'' **'' Strong ? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA don't make me laugh Issei he's nothing but don't underestimate him his a formitable foe.''** retorted Draig.

''So am I now able to fly or will I grow red scales?'' asked Issei

 **'' No. You will gain a thicker skin better durability and you'll also gai a few dragon traits for example a mating season better hearing and detection skills also a better nose you'll be able to tell who's spying on you if you recodnise said person or not and finally you gain much more sex apeal.''** expaned Draig **'' Also you're not a Human anymore first you gave your heart to me wich means you're partly Dragon but you're also a Vampire but that's something you should be thankfull because you're practicaly Imortal not like a Phenix that have ultra highspeed regenaration but truely Imortal meaning if it comes to you being killed you'll be resurected almost imidiately.''** finished Draig '' wait I'm Imortall that's awesome is there something else I should know or was that all.'' **'' No once you're older you'll be attracting more females all of my previou hosts had harems ,that would be every thing I've to say any questions? ''** ''Yes only one does this mean that because of you the situation any man would only dream about will become reality in my case?'' **''gues it does Issei gues it does. Then let's start with your training.''** said Draig and with that Issei began to run.

 **(10 years later)**

A young man apeared from the shadows carring a sport bag walking through Kuoh 'it's good to be back here again thoght Issei as he reached his destination wich was a two story mansion as he unlocked the front door he went to the kitchen and preepared something to eat (a.n your tipical dinner if you want) after eating he went straight to the bathroom cleaned his teath and went to bed.

 **Somewhere else**

Near kuoh Akademie inside an old building we find two buxon figures in a club room of sorts

''Your move Akeno'' said a crmson beuaty as she moved her rook to the right

''Ara Ara bucho doesn't hold back now does she. '' said the Ebony beuaty as she saw the shocked and curious face of Rias

''What is it Rias you look shocked did something hapen that I'm not awere of?'' asked Akeno curious of the event that took place in order to shock her King

'' N-N-No what gave you tha idea Akeno its just that I felt a very malice and dark aura/power that I wasn't awere of till its all.'' said a stutered Rias

''ufufu well if that's the case should we inform koneko to follow him/her or should I go instead.'' said Akeno grinnig like the sadist she is

 **I'm sorry it took so long but you know how much of a bitch Real life can be any way I'm back also the is a poll about me making this fic into a crossover fic you can go and vote said poll is for me to know if I should bring** **ot** **h** **er** **anime in said or write about them sepeatly**


	4. The Intorducton

**First things first I will not Quit writing this story but may slow it more because of my work. The Poll will stay till the NAZI Arc which then will be the turning point of the Story I also decided to use some of the characters from Hellsing tell me what you thing Down below in the form of a review and without farther ado lets Start.**

 **Desclaimer: As much as I would like I don't own Highschool DxD and Hellsing these series belong to K** **ōta Hirano** **and Ichiei Ishibumi**

The Next morning Issei wore a Black blazer with White outline a deep purple unbuttoned Shirt a Black T-Shirt within the Shirt a Pair of Black Air Max and a Black pants along with a Black belt that had a chain attached to it. ' pretty loose Rules if you ask me' he thought as he walked to the kitchen opened the fridge and took a milk carton out and walked to the Exit walking towards his ''new'' school. When he arrived he heard some Students whisper '' who is he. ''

'' He looks Handsome wonder if he's single?''

'' What a strange hair Colour wonder if it's natural. ''

then he walked towards the principals office to give his transfer papers and then to the Student council to get his time table and maid his way towards his newly assigned Class he was informed by the principal that he's in 2-A when he reached his class he heard the teacher say

'' Okay class sit down now before we begin I'd like to introduce you to our transfer Student. ''

which caused a few whispers to be heard such as

'' wonder who it is. ''

''maybe it's that Handsome guy we saw earlier '' then the teacher finished by saying ''come in Mr. Hyodo. '' as she said that Issei walked inside and introduced himself '' Names Issei Hyodo I hate perverts, weaklings and may other things. '' said Issei in a monotone voice that could Rival Ophis's '' ok class do you have any questions? ''

asked the teacher in a terrified voice a few hesitated but raised their hands anyway then the teacher picked a few of them

''Yes Katase.''

he said as he chose a girl with pink hair (don't remember how she looks look it up on google)

'' Where did you come from? are you single? ''

to which he responded with ''I came from Thailand and yes I'm a single why are you interested? ''

which brought a blush on Katase's face. Then the teacher picked a bald guy

'' Matsuda next.

'' Why are you here pretty boy? ''

to which Issei retorted with '' Shut up baldy I at least am not a pervert like you and that four eyed Nerd behind you. ''

and with that the whole class erupted in laughter then the next question came from Murayama a girl with brown hair and an above average figure.

'' what type of sport do you train? ''

and he answered with the same in the same way it was asked

'' I practised Kendo the Last two years MMA three years before that. ''

to which she asked

'' then would you like to join the Kendo club? ''

'' I may or may not join the Kendo club for now I want to see what other clubs there are in the school and then I'll decide on that as it is right now. I'd join the Kendo club oh fuck it I'll join right away if there are strong opponents to fight. ''

he said making everyone to sweatdrope. The she asked

'' does that mean that join us or not? '' Like hell it means that I'll join you he said as he saw the girls face beam in happiness and curiosity of what he can do. Then finally the teacher said

'' ok Mr. Hyodo sit down please. '' he said as he pointed to a free in the last row near the window (where the main character in **every anime** sits as always)

'' ok now open your books in page 69 we're gonna talk about the NAZIS and the second world war. ''

but it was to late as he heard the bell ringing signing that the lesson has come to an end. As soon as the break began Issei stood up and walked out of the class then Katase asked him

'' Issei-san where are you going? ''

to which he responded

'' for a walk care to join? '' and continued to walk away and she followed him after a few minutes of silence he asked

''so Katase-san Where are you from? ''

'' I originally am from Thailand and am Half Japanese half Thai. ''

she said and asked following question

'' is there something else that you hate or like, that I should know? ''

'' Yes there are a few things that I hate and like first of I'll begin with what I hate. hate many things but I'll keep it short First the Nazis second the Vatican and the church with their arrogance and last but not least Weaklings and boredoom the things I like are first the beauty of the opposite sex second strong people and last but not least Training and cooking. '' he said which brought her face to blush in such degree that would put Rias hair in shame.

Somewhere else at the same time

'' Akeno What's your opinion on this Issei hyodo? '' asked Rias

'' I find him interesting I can tell you that he will make things very interesting Rias. '' said Akeno and then she asked the rest of her peerage they began to say their opinion first was Koneko a petite white haired first year.

'' he's pretty cool to hang out with and I can tell you this Bucho he isn't human at all. '' next was a blonde nun attired Devil

'' I can tell you he has something dark within him. '' the next one was a blonde knight. '' from what I saw he's a very good fighter either professional or master class in hand to hand combat if he posseses similar or grater skills than those I wouldn't want to be on his hit list he has a very large kill count already rumors say that he sucks the souls of his victims but they weren't confirmed. ''

and the Cross dresser of the group said '' Aaaah sorry Bucho he's here to kill me sorry for the trouble I caused you. ''

to this Rias ticked '' Shut up Gasper stop always that you're fault at it Yumi can you bring him here after school? ''

than the blonde knight said '' with pleasure Bucho.

'' and then she asked the obvious '' What do I do if he refuses? ''

'' if he refuses you ask him to come within this week. '' she said

'' ok I'll tell him that. '' Yumi said as she made her way out of the ORC towards Issei's class to give him the invitation as she reached the said Class she heard the girls squeal when she walked by and went inside she asked '' is hyodo Issei here? '' to which the class replied in unision

'' he's on the roof. '' the fear was noticeable in their voices

'' Ok thank you. '' she said as she made her way towards the roof as She reached the roof she heard Issei talking with someone.

 **Issei POV**

The two sat in silence not really talking as Katase assumed they would

' jeeez he's plainly saying a pain in the ass waiting for me to invite him on a date instead of just inviting me himself oh well he's good looking a shame that he'll die anyway he'd be a great plaything'

she thought as I dropped the Bomb.

'' So Katase mind if we go out? '' when I said that particular sentence I saw her face heat up (you know go red from embarrassment) while stuttering

''Y-Ye-Yes I'd like that but are you serious? ''

'' Yes I'm serious if I wasn't would I ask you? '' I said as Yumi walked and said

'' Hello are you Issei Hyodo? ''

'' Yes do you need something I'm kind of busy right now as you see so make it quick. '' I say in an irritated tone

'' k thing is my president wants to meet you could you come with me? '' and then I turned to Katase and said

'' how about we meet at the park this Friday at 16 o'clock. ''

'' guess that's good. '' she said with a smile gracing her lips and with that she asked

'' should I wait for you? '' and I responded with

'' that's up to you if you want to wait then so be it. ''

'' shall we go Yumi-san? ''

I asked her as Yumi nodded and with that we made our way to the ORC the walk to the ORC was short as we walked in I saw that the room was decorated in a Victorian Style and saw something awkward for me at least what he saw was a shower in the back of the room then I saw a white haired girl sitting on one of the couches while eating sweets a black haired beauty holding a tray with six cups and a tee pot and six dishes with a piece of cake in each one of them then she said as she saw a new face

'' Ara Ara who's this cutie? ''

as she said that my eye twitched and I retorted with

'' Why? Is such a beauty like yourself interested? Sorry but I ain't interested in such a beauty try again later please. ''

to which she blushed and Yumi's, Rias and surprisingly Konekos Eyes widen as they knew no

one dared to tease the Sadistic Queen without some kind of injury then they realized that Rias came in the room with a shocked expression in her face.

A few moments later (cue to the sponge bob narrator)

as a few moments past I decided to break the silence and said

'' so here I am what now? '' and with that everyone realized that they spaced out and instantly recovered and Rias said

'' Welcome to the Occult Research Club I'm Rias Gremory the President of the ORC this here is Akeno Himejima the Vice President of the ORC this here as you already know is Yumi Kiba then next we have is Asia Argento then Koneko Tojou and the one in the Box is Gasper. '' she spoke and the people spoken gave a respective nod.

Then she asked in a demanding tone

'' What are you Issei Hyodo? ''

to which I retorted with

'' I'm something you don't want to stand against in a battlefield, I'm someone who has lived for far longer than any of you dirty hivens combined someone you want as your ally someone so feared by the three fractions and the Yokai Fraction but I'm also Human. '' to which Rias said in a clearly pissed tone.

'' Stop kidding if you're human then I'm an Angel. ''

which surprised me but didn't show it and then my expression changed into a serious one which didn't go unnoticed by Rias and her peerage the next thing they noticed was by the group were my eyes their scela changed from white to black while the iris changed to a Blood red colour ( Ichigo's Hollow eyes but instead of yellow the iris is blood red ) which caused the group to freeze from fear then he said in a Hollow voice

'' **I** **will give you one warning ONLY ONE don't pry into someone else's business the next time you try to pry into my business you're gonna regret it GOT IT. ''**

then he let his mask disappear and exited the room and went back to the class room. When he went to the class he saw Katase talking with Muriyama ( forgive me if I spell it wrong oh and the way we're back to third pov ) and walked towards his seat a few moments later Katase walked up to him and asked

'' What did Rias senpai want Issei? ''

'' She wanted to know if I'd Join her club something I already declined but that spoiled brat refuses to learn. '' After that the Teacher walked inside and the lesson began with the following words

'' ok class sit down take out your blocks ( Don't know if they even use them so lets just roll with that k? ) we're going to see some Porn and you have to work in pairs in a Project about the dangers of Sex and the ways to stop them you have three minutes to find a partner. ''

( Three moments later que to sponge bob narrator )

three minutes later the groups were Issei with Katase Matsuda with Motohama and Muriyama with some random chick ( to lazy to name her )

and the Teacher continued

'' You have three weeks till you present. ''

and so came the end of the period ( well basically Porn seeing as this is the way we in Greece learned about Sex and were educated about it in such manner. ) and Issei went to the exit said to him

'' Hey Issei wanna to come to the Kendo club? ''

'' that would be fine with me I've got nothing better to do anyways. '' he said as he followed Katase to the Kendo clubs they walked through the school towards the Kendo club they heard some students whisper

'' hey isn't that the new student with the Kendo President? '' or

'' why is he with her she isn't right for him.'' and don't forget

'' The Hell why is it him of all people so lucky why can't it be us. ''

as they reached the gym Katase said

'' go and change into the protection gear and come here later ok. ''

'' k I'll be back in 10 minutes. '' as he said that he entered a changing room put on a protection gear.

10 minutes later ( same narrator )

Issei and Katase stood in the opposite side of each other ready in their fighting stances Issei is holding his Shinai in a reverse grip with his right hand while he let his left hand free his feet where in the standard position if you ignore the little larger space than in the normal position.

Katase is another story due to the fact that she had the standard stance with no changes what so ever then Issei said

'' lets see what you got taicho. '' ( captain )

'' When I say go you will begin the match. '' said a random member that was acting like a referee for the match and then he began the countdown

'' 3 ''

'' 2 ''

'' 1''

'' GO ''

as he said that we charged at each other our pattern was simple attack block dodge that was all for us but for the spectators it was like an elegant dance as they saw as parry each others strikes they all had similar thoughts

like

' look how fast they are I can hardly recognise them.'

' they're like professionals. '

' how can they move so fast it's not possible. '' or

'' wonder how long they can keep up. ''

but unknowingly to them Yumi was watching from a bush near the gym and thought

' wow he's better to watch it for yourself then just hear about it from the others the President needs to know bout this. ' and so she continued to watch for 30 minutes the said spar.

30 minutes later ( do I really need to say it )

Issei and Katase were standing against each other where as Katase was heavily panting Issei pretended to show at least some effort of doing so and then he said

'' How about one last strike since I can see that neither of us has enough power to continue. ''

'' hahaha stop kidding Issei I can see that you're only playing the exhausted one where as I'm really exhausted but I agree any ways lets finish this now. '' she said in response and so they readied themselves for the final blow as their shinai swung Issei ducked under Katase's shinai and turned behind her as did so he placed his shinai to her throat and said

'' you lose President. '' and withdrew his shinai from her throat as he did that she fell to the ground from exhaustation and the only thought that came to her was

' at least he's going to die soon lets just get this done before Kokabiel-Sama begins with his plan of restarting the Great War to show them that the Fallen Angels are far more superior to other Races. '

and with that lunchtime was announced by the now stereotypical bell unluckily for her she couldn't find Issei as he seemed to have disappeared to thin air so she gave up the idea of going to search for him and made her way to the classroom where she would eat with Murayama and talk about what happened and discuss their opinion on Issei and his skills.

 **With Issei ( his POV )**

seeing as I got bored of school I decided to ditch the rest of the day presumably it would be just as boring as I reached the bridge a girl approached me and said

'' Are you Issei Hyodo? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' Will you go with me? ''

as that conversation went on I checked her out all in all she had a very nice figure ( take Raynaer's description here ) she wore a school uniform from the local High school ( don't remember how it looks)

'' Yes I'd love to but before that I need to know the name of the beauty I'm going to go out with. ''

'' My name is Yuma Amano. ''

'' how about Sunday 17o'clock by the Park. ''

'' Yeah that'd work for me see you then. ''

'' See you then Yuma. ''

'' Yeah see you then. ''

and with that we separated as I had only one thing in thought about her

' pretty banging chick and holy fuck did you see those knockers Are all Angel's this hot because if Yes then I think I'd rather move to heaven but I'd rather go to Azazel the dude makes Whisky out of water and I'd rather pursue him to teach me that one unless he doesn't on me leaving him to drink alone in peace.

And then there is Katase she thinks that I don't know that she's a Fallen Angel and plans to kill me with Raynaer as a back up plan oooh how disappointed she'll be when she figures out that I knew about her plan from the beginning she's just playing right in the palm of my hand ( insert Aizen posture here when he betrays Soul Society ) '

and with that I went home to sleep for the night.

 **Third Person**

as the days past there was nothing there was nothing note worthy to say the least just the same boring pattern of a student which was sleep wake up eat go to school eat lunch go home eat again do homework and sleep again and finally Friday came school was still the same when the school ended Issei went home to get ready for his date with Katase when he finished he wore a pair of black jeans a blood red shirt with a pair of black Air Max

when he went to the park where the two would meet he checked his phone ( a black xperia XZ ) to see the time and saw that it was 2 minutes earlier than they'd meet up so he waited for the time being when 5 minutes past and he saw she wasn't there he thought

' jeeeez she was so excited to go on a date and she's to late even for that ooh well time to go home I guess. '

but as he began to walk away he saw Katase running towards him ( insert Issei's date with Raynaer here ) as she reached Issei she said

''sorry I'm I had some family problems. ( which we know is a blunttand lie and so did Issei ) ''

'' Yeah Yeah whatever just lets get this over with. '' ( insert the date with Raynaer here )

as they reached the Park they met Katase stood in front of the pond and asked Issei

'' Issei would you do me a favour? ''

'' Yes what is it Katase? ''

'' would you please die for me? ''

'' aaaaah what ? ''

'' would you die for me? ''

and with that a pair of crow wings came forth and she threw a light spear which materialised in her hand right through his abdomen and flew away when she was out of watch he stood up and healed himself and

'' Ok you can come out now Rias. '' as he said that the girl in question came out of the woods and said

'' why are you not dead yet? ''

'' did you want to reincarnate as a devil is that why you're asking that question Rias? ''

'' Kind of so will you answer the question or not. ''

'' Nope I won't answer because that's a secret for me to know and for you to never find out is there anything else if not I'm out of here. ''

As they went separate ways each one of them had different thoughts Issei's thought was

' what did that whore want here anyway and who is she try to kid ''kind of '' kind of my ass' then he took his phone of his pocket to see the time along with a message from his account on Youtube saying the following sentence

 **'' Your account has been blocked due to your ignorance of the copyright warning that we sent you concerning the following video ' HELLSING ULTIMATE ABRIDGED EPISODE 5 '**

and said out loud to no one in particular

'' ooh shit I forgot to put in the copyright shit again ooh well who gives a fuck I know I don't.'

and Rias was thinking

' ooh sweet Lucifer why can't he just die and let me reincarnate him ooh well from what I know already he has another date on Sunday maybe I'll my chance then. ''

and with that she went back to the ORC to ploy her next shenanigan

finally Sunday came and Issei was currently waiting for Raynaer to come he was wearing an all Black outfit along with a leather jacket which had a pair of dragon wings on the back ( guess where I got that from ) it was two minutes later that Raynaer came into view ( same outfit as in the anime ) and said

'' I hope you didn't wait long. ''

'' No I just got here you ready? ''

'' Yes lets go. '' ( insert the date with Raynaer from the anime )

as they reached the park they sat near the pond and Raynaer ask the following question

'' Issei do you believe that in the Supernatural? ''

'' like Vampires Angels Devils Fallen Angels and so on Yes why? ''

'' good that makes things easier. Issei I'm a Fallen Angel my real name is Raynaer and I was sent here to kill you. '' as she said that she stood up and a pair of crow wing came out of her back

'' ook and why are you telling me that you do realize that's counter productive yes? ''

'' Because I don't want to kill you you took me out on a date despite the fact that I was sent to kill you showed me how much fun it can be to be carefree you showed me compassion and love my feelings for you started to grow even more than they were when we first met when we first met it was pure lust but as we went on with the date the lust began to change into love and I'm able to say with certainty that I love you from the depths of my heart. ''

and when she finished her speech she crashed her lips to his warped her arms around his neck and began kissing him with so much anticipation and passion and he warped his arms around her waist and responded with the same feelings suddenly she bit his bottom lip asking for permission to enter when he granted her entrance their tongues began dancing and fighting for dominance as he pushed her tongue back inside and began exploring her mouth she let out a soft moan as they continued without a care for the world 3 minutes later the need for air became noteworthy and the two parted from their kiss and said the same thing

'' WOW ''

both of them had the same train of thought ' her/his lips are soft ' the two then continued to talk to each other for ten minutes and they almost parted ways Issei asked

'' Do you want to go on another date some time? ''

'' Yeah I'd love that. ''

and with that they parted ways with Issei going home and Raynaer back to the church

morning came and we see Issei going to school as he reached the school grounds he came face to face with Sona Sitori and Tsubaki Shinra he waited a few moments and then he said

'' What? ''

'' Don't what me why did you ditch school on Tuesday after lunch? ''

'' Because I was bored have a problem with that bitch? ''

'' Yes don't you know that every second you get for education counts? ''

'' Yes I know that but quite frankly the number of fucks I don't give can't be counted, is there something else you want? ''

before she could respond he walked away like a boss and left them there speechless

as he entered the class room he saw that Katase wasn't there and asked a few people including murayama and they all responded with

'' aaaah who is that''

and

'' didn't she die a month ago? ''

'' forget I asked then. ''

and with that he knew that she was planing something big anyway as the day progressed the same boring pattern as always hell even the kendo started to become boring after school he went straight home, as the evening came he heard the doorbell ringing he went to see who it was only to see Raynaer berealy clinging to consciousness he immediately caught her as she was about to fall and he saw multiple wounds from either light spears or gun shots as he carried to a guest room he went and immediately took opium ( fan fact Opium was used as a paralyser in the 19th and 20th

century ) a needle stitches and a few other tools required after 2 hours he successfully removed 5 gun shots and stitched 3 spear holes and left her rest for the rest of the night

after two weeks she finally woke up and said

'' Uuuh whe-where am I. ''

when I saw that she started to wake up I walked up to her and said

'' You're at my house Ray what happened to you? ''

'' when I went back to the church after our date I was branded as a traitor for not completing my mission I was shot multiple times along with several spear hits and was left there to die fortunately I had enough will to cling to consciousness till I got here. ''

'' ok don't worry about it I'm going to solve this in a minute. '' as he said that he took out his phone and dialled a number when he finished he called the number

… **...**

…

…

… **.**

'' Yo Ise how are you doing? ''

'' Yo Azazel I'm fine and how are you? ''

'' I'm fine as fine as I can so what can I do for the prince of darkness today. ''

'' two things actually first I want to know did you sent a group of your angels to kill me?

Secondly I want to know if I am aloud to kill them?

Oooh and before I forget I found Raynaer almost killed and wanted to know if you can let her stay with me? ''

'' ok to your first request I sent a group of fallen angels to keep an eye to you not kill you that was probably Kokabiel who changed the order

to the second one yes you're aloud to kill them

and to the last one WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT how did that happen? and if she's happy with you why not. ''

'' She was branded as a traitor for not completing her mission which was as you guessed thanks to Kokabiel to kill me, she was shot multiple times and was impaled with several spears. '' ( pun not intended )

'' Do you still live at the same place? ''

'' Yep Why? ''

'' I'm coming over in ten minutes. ''

'' See ya in 10. ''

as he ended the call he saw her face having a questioning look and said

'' what is it? ''

'' who was that? ''

'' you'll see it about 10 minutes. ''

Ten Minutes Later

There stood a figure of a man that seemed to be at his early 30 he had brown short hair with blonde bangs he wore a black kimono with white outlining as he knocked the door Issei came almost instantly opened the door and motioned Azazel to come in as he walked to the living room he saw Raynaer Issei mentioned him to sit down in one of the couches and he went to take two glasses along with two bottles of Vodka and a cup of tea ( guess what's for who ) as he went back to the living room he said

'' Shit I forgot the ice I'll go get it quickly and come back. ''

as he went back he laid the ice in the glasses Azazel asked

'' Ise what's this. ''

'' Trust me you'll needed. ''

'' so how did this start any way? ''

then Raynaer retold the event that transpired to the point Azazel was pissed to no end and said as he drunk a bit of Vodka out of his glass

'' You where right Ise I'm going to need this any way Raynaer now to the second matter at hand are you happy with Ise? ''

'' I couldn't be happier he accepted me where everyone else rejected me he gave me something everyone else tried to and almost succeeded in stealing from me he gave me my freedom back and showed me that even in the darkest times of life there is always hope. ''

'' ok as long as you're happy it's fine with me you know the only thing I care about is the happiness of my subordinates and nothing more. ''

and then he continued by saying to Issei

'' you better take good care of her Ise, now lets drink Ise. ''

'' yeah let us get over with this. ''

as they continued to drink for another hour they talked about various topics

as they went to refill their glasses they noticed that they weren't able to due to the fact that the bottles were empty Issei then took them and replaced them with new ones and suddenly Azazel said

'' Issei I know that god made whine out of water but for you to be able to make Vodka out of it you have to teach that one to me and I''ll teach you how to make Whisky out of it as a repayment how does that sound. ''

'' Bitch in. ''

and so they went back at drinking and talking for the whole night.

Right now it was 10 am in the next morning and we see Issei and Azazel sleeping in two hilarious stances we see Issei sleeping leaning inwards his TV and we see Azazel sleeping in a Brezel position ( don't ask how just don't ) first one of the two to wake up was Issei he went to the Bathroom took a quick shower redressed himself and went down to the kitchen where he saw Raynaer drinking some tea as she saw him she said

'' Good morning Ise. ''

'' Good morning Ray how are you today? ''

'' better than yesterday that's for sure so how did this happen any way? '' she said as she montioned at Azazel who was sleeping in a Brezel position

'' We played a drinking game of truth or dare. '' he said as he began recalling the events that transpired yesterday night after she went to sleep as he finished he saw her expression and saw that she was about to burst out laughing

''and that's what happened give him a few more hours regularly 3 to 5 hours will do the trick for him. ''

'' wait so that happens regularly? ''

'' Yep once or twice a week. ''

'' so I should probably get used to seeing things like this? ''

'' yes definitely. ''

and the two continued to talk about an hour before the door was heard knocking as he went see who it was he saw that it was Baraquiel opened the door and asked ( go watch the 3rd season of DxD and you'll know who I mean )

'' how can I help you Baraquiel? ''

'' Have you seen Azazel we have a crucial meting and he can't be absent. ''

'' come in and take him his in the living room. ''

he said as he let him in and showed him where it was when Baraquiel saw in what position Azazel was in he asked

'' how did this even happen? ''

'' you don't want to know, let me ask you one question is this meeting about Kokabiel and his little sect of ' we want the world to burn by unleashing the second Great War? ''

'' Yes how did you know? ''

'' me and Azazel came to the conclusion of letting him continue with his plan and have our spy report to us regularly about it when we have enough info we sent him to sleep an eternal one at that by sealing him in Cocytus. ''

'' ok then I'll go and inform the rest on that, it's good to see you again Issei. ''

'' Yeah you to Baraquiel see you. ''

and with that Baraquiel went of

Night time

as night came Issei was preparing him self for the church massacrer he made sure that everything was in place

'' Unholy water infused daggers check

Jackal check

Casul check

poisoned daggers check

crossbow check

poisoned arrows check

unholy water infused arrows check

flash bang grenades check

c4 check

all right everything is here now LETS ROCK. ''

as he went to the exit he was stopped by Raynaer

'' Ise can you let Kalawarner live and bring her here please? ''

she said as she made a cute lost puppy face

'' Why? ''

'' Because she's the closest thing I have to a family. ''

'' UUUUUUUHHHHHH fine but I'll kill the others no matter what you say . ''

'' I couldn't care less about them. ''

'' btw how can I know who she is. ''

'' She has navy blue hair. ''

'' k be right back. ''

'' Be sure to come back Ise. ''

'' I'll be back don't worry. ''

'' I'm gonna miss you. ''

'' Yeah me too. ''

'' Now go and kill some bastards. ''

'' that's what I'm planning to do now LETS ROCK. ''

and with that he exited the house and went to the church as he reached the church he said in a sinister tone

'' Fuck you god. ''

as he reached the church he placed a c4 to the door took a few steps back and detonated it when the dust disappeared he threw a flash bang and several exorcists were instantly cut to half as he continued to cut some unimportant exorcists down several screams could be heard through out Kuoh such as

'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH NOOO STOOOOOOP I'LL DO ANY THING STOOOOP. ''

or

'' NOOOOOOOO PLEEEEEAAAAAAASEEEEE I BEG YOU STOOP. ''

when he finished with them he placed a hand on their head and started to devour their souls he was delight to hear them scream their guts out

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. ''

'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. ''

when he finished with them he threw their bodies to the near wall and walked forward when he was stopped suddenly by a male figure saying

 **WARNING WARNING WARNING TORTURE AHEAD**

'' Who are you and what business do you have here answer me now. ''

the figure was wearing a grey long trench coat black shoes and a fedora hat

( don't know exactly what Donasheek looks like just google it )

'' Sorry Fallen-kun but it's me who asks the questions. ''

and with that Issei shot an arrow to his knee ( here would be appropriate to say he took an arrow to the knee haha get it )

'' Now how many of you are here? ''

'' Fuck you I ain't telling ya deep shit. ''

as he said that he found a dagger pierced at the palm of his hand

'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH what is this AAAAH. ''

'' now fallen-kun answer my question. ''

'' Screw you I ain't gonna tell you. ''

as he said that he found another dagger piercing the same palm

'' answer me now. ''

'' Hell No. ''

when he refused to answer again Issei said

'' looks like it's time to step the game a little up. ''

as he said that he took out the poisoned daggers and pierced one through his shoulder

'' I said answer me now. ''

'' N-No I-I-I'm no-not going to tell you. ''

as a result he found another pdagger ( poisoned dagger ) piercing the same shoulder

'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH what is this why does it hurt so much.

'' you like them they're poisoned daggers infused with the poison of the black cobra I reckon one more will kill you Now Answer me. ''

as Issei said that silence followed for a few seconds and the he started to talk

'' we have 4 Fallen Angels here including my self 5 the last one was branded as a traitor because she didn't complete her mission there is one crazy mofo Exorcist and. ''

but he didn't finish the sentence as Issei cut him by saying

'' What is your name Fallen-kun. ''

'' My name is Donasheek why do you ask? ''

'' it was nice knowing you Donasheek. ''

as he said that he shank his head down towards his neck and said

'' good bye Donasheek see you in Hell. ''

and then he shank his fangs to his neck piercing through his flesh drinking his blood and absorbing his soul when he finished the only thing that remained was a drained corpse on the floor next he went to the church basement where he found the other three Fallen Angels when he saw a familiar face he said with a sinister grin on his face

'' hello there Katase-chan how have you been. ''

'' but how I saw you die. ''

'' No you didn't what you saw was me playing the dead man to fool you good night Kata-chan. ''

and with that Katase fell to unconsciousness then he strapped her on a near by chair and turned his attention to the other two

'' now to you fallen-chans. ''

he said as he took out two unholy water infused arrows positioned them in the crossbow making it ready to fire and fired them to their knees as they fell down he hit them to the back of their neck successfully claiming their consciousness and strapped them in two chairs as well one for each

when they woke up they saw that they were strapped in some chairs when their vision cleared enough they saw Issei sitting across them in a chair waiting for them to wake up

 **Issei POV**

'' uuuh where are we? ''

'' what happened? ''

'' I feel like I was driven over by a Tank. ''

they groaned as they focused to see the environment they were into and saw that they were still in the church they were however broken out of their stupor by Issei when he said

'' finally I was getting bored waiting for you to wake up. ''

'' why are you here you bastard? ''

'' ooh is this anyway to talk to your boyfriend even if it was fake Kata-chan? ''

'' go to Hell you asshole. ''

'' now now Kata-chan I will ask you some questions and you will answer them do you understand. ''

'' Fuck you. ''

and with that I took one of the pdaggers and pierced here left arm with it

'' I said do you understand. ''

'' wait till I'm free then I'll fucking mutilate your body until nothing can be recognized. ''

and with that I punched her in the face a few times but she was still stubborn

'' DO YOU UNDERSTAND. ''

when she didn't answer I took out the Jackal and fired one at the pierced hand and she roared out in pain

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAHHHHHHHHH. ''

'' ANSWER ME NOW. ''

'' you ain't gonna get me to talk deep shit hahah not in a million years. ''

and with that sentence I took a uhdagger ( unholy water infused dagger )

and pierced her right hand with it and then pushed the one in the left hand even deeper

'' what is this why does it hurt so much. ''

as I laughed maniacally she looked scared at me but nonetheless I answered her question but before that I pushed the uhdagger even deeper and said

'' I'm the one here whose asking the questions Kata-chan. ''

as she didn't get the answer she wanted she hissed out in pain and I pierced a pdagger through her right shoulder and said

'' hahahah you like them don't you this daggers have the poison of the black cobra I reckon one more will definitely kill you. ''

'' Hell N-N-NO you little fuck. '' and with that she spite me in the face when she did that I said

'' looks like I need to step up my game again. ''

and with that I took out the Casul and fired several her shoulders and she cried in pain and finally gave in

'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, STOOOOOOOOOOOP I'LL TALK STOOOOP PLEASE I'LL TALK. ''

as she said that I looked at her and said

'' see was it that much difficult. Anyway on why did you kill me? ''

'' I was ordered to and to be quite honest I enjoyed it seeing you fall to the ground like there is no tomorrow I thrive for it to happen again. ''

and that response rewarded her with a shot to her right shoulder from Jackal

'' Next question then on who's orders were you out for my head then? ''

'' we were on Azazel-sama's orders. ''

'' LIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEERRR answer the question with the truth not some halfassbacked lie wannabe truth now lets try again on who's orders were you out for my head then? ''

'' I said that we were out on Azazel-sama's orders. ''

and that did it I took one of the normal daggers out pierced he forearm with it and said

'' that's a hole load of horse shit and you know it now who's orders were you out for my head? ''

'' we were told by Kokabiel-sama that Azazel-sama changed his opinion on the matter at hand. ''

'' well then I'll see you someday in Hell Kata-chan. ''

and with that I went closer and closer towards her neck and said his last words to her

'' **eat schnitzel in Hell** ''

and the I bit her neck and drunk her blood out of her along with her soul the only thing that could be heard in the process was her to me musical scream

'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ''

and then I let the lifeless body of Katase hit the floor (guess from where I got the reference from )

 **TORTURE END TORTURE END TORTURE END**

the I turned to the lolly and said

'' sorry no fan of lolly's. ''

and that I sunk my fangs into her neck and drunk her blood and absorbed her soul along with it when I finished I threw her body to a near by wall and shot her with both Casul and Jackal and then I looked to the last angel still standing (well sitting but I wanted to make another reference and that stood out so good that I couldn't resist ) and said

'' so you must be Kalawarner huuh. ''

'' why do you want to know? ''

''because I know someone that you know as well. ''

'' now I'm going to ask you one simple question why did you brand Raynaer as a traitor? ''

'' wait you aren't going to torture me? ''

'' No I ain't going to now answer my question. '' 

'' she didn't complete her mission and that's something Kokabiel-sama doesn't tolerate at all. ''

'' k now what would you do if I were to tell you that she isn't dead. ''

'' I'd say how is she not dead after the several shots that she took? ''

'' it's because of me that she isn't dead she reached my home before she lost consciousness I had to stabilize her and the operate the shot shells and stitch her spear cuts one by one, by the way did you attack her? ''

'' Yes because I was forced to do so. ''

'' k now lets go home I'm sure that she's waiting for us to come back.

And with that said I cut the bindings that she was under she looked at me dumb folded she thought I was joking by when I said

'' are you coming or what? ''

that did it now she was sure that I really meant it and quietly followed after me when we were outside we were greeted by the ORC they were ready to strike when I said

'' What are _**YOU**_ _**doing here.**_ ''

and then Rias said

'' it's my territory I believe that's my line. ''

'' what I do in my spare time is none of your business you spoiled brat come on Kalawarner lets go. ''

and with that we left behind a stunned ORC and a furious Rias who said

'' I'll get you sooner or later. ''

 **back with Issei and Kalawarner ( Third POV )**

the two reached the house and went inside and Issei said

'' we're back. ''

when he said that Raynaer came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea and said

'' Welcome back Ise did everything go as planed? ''

'' not exactly we had an unexpected visit from the Gremory group. ''

'' did you find Kalawarner? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' What about the others? ''

'' Dead like I said. ''

'' and Freed? ''

'' Does he have white hair? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' he wasn't there. ''

'' he's probably with Kokabiel. ''

'' k I'll let the two talk in the living room where I'll be in a few moments. ''

'' uuuuh k but Ise Azazel is still not awake. ''

'' what he is still asleep? ''

'' go anyway and wait there I'll be back in a minute. ''

and with that he left Raynaer and Kalawarner went to the living room and Issei to the kitchen

when they went to the living room Kalawarner saw Azazel and as they sat down to the couch she asked

'' What the fuck is this? What is he doing here? ''

'' Well it turns out that Azazel and Ise are good friends and something like this is everyday life for them so you better get used to it I was shocked my self when I saw him coming here in the first it was a shocker I'm still getting used to it. ''

as she said that they saw Issei coming into the room with what looked like a needle and went towards Azazel and when he was at ear hight he said in the sweetest yet creappiest voice ever heard

'' wake up Azazel-chan or I'm gonna make falafel out of your meet after drinking your blood and absorbing you soul. ''

and that did it he shot wide awake like a bloodhound smelling its prey but there was one thing that he didn't notice till it was too late as he went to stand up he fell like a corpse when he saw towards the mirror in the end of the room in what position he was in he started to laugh and when he calmed down he said

'' I see we played a vodka truth or dare didn't we in what position did you wake up. ''

'' in a doggy with a TV. ''

'' how long was I asleep anyway. ''

'' around 10 to 12 hours. ''

'' k that was longer than last time. ''

'' yeah it was anyway this here is Kalawarner and she was the one that was actually forced into this along with Raynaer. ''

'' oooh hey how are today, hey Issei I thought that you would kill them all.

'' that was only if I didn't get the answers that we seek to confirm our suspicions and as they were already confirmed by Katase and Donasheek there was nothing for her to answer aside the obvious why they branded her as a traitor. ''

'' I see so we were right to assume that Kokabiel is up to something was there a white haired exorcist with them. ''

'' no. ''

'' k that confirms that he's up to something big if freed isn't there then its always something big. ''

'' yeah presumably up to a scale of another great war. ''

to say Kalawarner was still shocked from what she heard earlier from Raynaer would be a understatement because right here she witnessed her leader talking with someone about Kokabiel restarting the Great War as if it was an everyday thing to happen

'' Yeah that warmonger always thought it was your fault for retreating in the Great War. ''

when Azazel took notice of the new face he said

'' Why hello Kalawarner I thought I told you guys that you shouldn't engage in battle with him because _**HE IS NOT A THREAT**_ didn't I. ''

'' Y-Ye-Yes you did Azazel-sama but Kokabiel said that you changed your opinion on the matter at hand and gave the green light for his execution. ''

'' the way I see it you have two options

1\. you come with me and get executed.

or

2\. you stay here and serve Issei and Raynaer as a servant.

what will you choose? ''

'' so its either die or serve huuh I'll go with being a servant rather than die. ''

'' ok Issei if you please. ''

as he said that Issei took her wrist sunk his fangs in it and drunk a bit of her blood when he finished he puled back and where his fangs where now is a black Dragons head with Blood read Eyes and two sentences in Latin the first one was 

'' de domo servitutis: ut Dracul '' ( servitude to the house Dracul )

and last one was

'' rex aeternae uitae seruitio tenebris '' ( servitude to the king of the eternal life and darkness ) ( for the fact that Alucard can't die Issei being his reincarnation is no exception )

as Issei finished the servitude pact with him and Raynaer being the masters in said pact Azazel said

'' k now that that's out of the way I'll see you guys later. ''

and with that he left leaving Issei,Raynaer and Kalawarner alone in the house not a minute passed and Issei and Raynaer went back to the living room and Kalawarner followed behind a few minutes passed and Issei went to the kitchen to make dinner but before he left he said to Kalawarner

'' You know that's your job now don't you? ''

'' yes ''

'' then I expect you to do it tomorrow I'm only doing it today to let you and Raynaer talk. ''

'' Aye sir. '' ( who ever gets all the references right gets a ciber cookie )

and with that Kalawarner and Raynaer talked until Issei suddenly said

'' Dinner is ready. ''

when they went to the kitchen they were astound of how fast prepared the meal while it didn't have much only a salad three plates of black spaghetti ( they actually exist they are called black spaghetti because of the squirt ink that they are exposed to ) one bread three glasses and two bottles of water

as they ate they talked about various topics the one talking were mainly Raynaer and Kalawarner as they finished their food the Issei said

'' Now what will we do? ''

'''' What do mean Ise/Master? ''''

'' What I mean is what will the two of you do the time I'm at school? ''

'' I don't know I haven't thought really about it you Kalawarner? ''

'' neither did I. ''

'' I could take you to school with me how does that sound? ''

'''' good enough but how will you transfer us the Devils won't let that happen? ''

'' Don't worry about it I have my ways now that that's out of the way tell me did you like the food and be honest. ''

'' it was the best that I had till now will you please cook again for us? ''

'' please do. ''

'' seeing as how much you liked it I'd one day a week will do but the rest is your job Kalawarner. ''

'''' thanks Issei/Master. ''''

'' Kalawarner your room is that across of Raynaer's and mine is in the right of Raynaer's room. ''

and with that Issei Raynaer and Kalawarner entered their rooms and went to sleep but unknown to Issei he had late visits from both angels as they entered his room they said one to another

'' I'll take the right side you take the left one. ''

'' Deal. ''

and with that they went to their respective sides of the bed with Issei in the middle.

'''' good night. ''''

 **I'm back and I'm here to stay but due to me moving out of my parents house I'll some time to settle down and I'll be back with full course that aside my laptop was dead and I had to wait for the replacement RAM and WI-FI seeing that I already had everything else that was needed for the repair**

 **Review/Fave/follow and tell me via either Review or PM where I can improve and don't forget to vote ooh and one last thing can you guess from where I got that prayer**

 **Christus vivit. Christus regnat.**

 **Christus ab omni male te defendat.**

 **Maledicti et Excommunicati daemonis...**

 **Invirtute istorum factorum Dei nominum.**

 **Mesias, Emmanuel, Sohter, Sabahot, Agios, Inchiros, Athanatos, Jehova, Adonai**

 **Ubi fuerint haec nomina, et digna dei**

 **Praecipimus vobis atque ligamus vos ut non habeatis**

 **Utus potestatem per pesten nec per aliquod**

 **Quodeumque maleficium nocere ei**

 **Incantationem neque**

 **In anima nec in corpore ei**

 **Destibutor out**


End file.
